lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
LOLOLOL: A Soap Oprah
Day 1: Tommy's Paperplanes don't reach noman to save Linkon's park It wuz another day in da mushroom kingdom, and Shrek wanted to confess his luv to Stella butt she wouldn't leave Her princy boo Landon teh communist, who was friends with Jay jay the jet plain, whom Shrek hated. Meanwhile, SquidWard got Suzie Carmichael pregnant with a Krabby Patty Jew from the planet Transvessti, were all teh swell drag wearing Barney's lived, but Squid was Gay, and he want to meet teh hot drag Barney, but didn't have any money, so he had 2 wait the next few days before he could meet him! Back to Shrek. He was daydreaming about Stella but then remembered something, he also loved Donkey!!!!! Squidward too!, was in a state of panic. His job at the Krusty Crap barely got him enough money to even pay for a toilet. He had to poop outside. Well, at least Jay Jay's not wife Tommy Dickles gave a cap about him! But she wasn't really interested in talking to him, because his show was really popular and she wuz jealous beyond all of his beliefs!!!!! Squid ran to Shrek's house and noticed that he was watching Drag Barney Race; all Satrz! So he sat down on his smelly couch and told him to get over his Diarrhea because it was stinking up the queerness in the neighbourhood! So Shrek went to have an hour long shower (with water this time!). Since Jay jay ruled Palestyn, he wuz told dat he had to have a peace treaty with the drag Barney's tomorrow!, he was informed from Drag Bernie who liked him a bit! By the time the Afternoon had struck, Shrek had by this time finally mustered up the courage to go the Stella in her place, but then to discover, SHE WAS GONE. She (Stella) had left a note go telling LANDON to go burn in hell for being so mean to The Creator yesterday, supposedly he had said that "he smelled like boogers". Shrek was horrified at this and was ready to beat the living Crap out of him!!!!!!! But was feeling tired so he went to bed on her throne. Day 2: Shrek's not Dreck, he's just died inside The next day Drag Barney came to visit and she had the hots for Squidward, he just looked so sexy because he wanted to wear a red shirt instead of his normal brownish-tan one. Squid also had the hots, cause he really wanted to figure out if the drag Barney was a Male, Female, or some other creature that science cannot define. During that, Stella was walking down the street, and Shrek FINALLY came up and told his crusssh how he felt about her. Shrek said: Fiona wuz jest niot sexy enugh Fre me! Will ya pleez dayta mi? Thinking that it was awkward, but still romantic, she said that she loved Landon. Prior to Shrek plans to roar angryly at her, she asked if he read the note that was on her throne the previous night, he said yes and she insitnly told the truth about her breakup with Landon but before she could Shrek told her that he had already read the note, and that they could go see the Drag Barney peace treaty as their first date together, and, she, siad, YESSS!, I would LOVE to go!!! At the Drag Barney peace treaty all of the Drag Barnies came, their names were; Drag Bourney, Drag Burmey, Drag Bernie, Drag Betney, Drag Benzie, Drag Bernest, Drag Binni, Drag Bindi, Drag Barnui, Drag Carnie, Drag Blarney, Drag Arniey, Drag Bentley, Drag Darney, Drag Earney, Drag Farney, Drag Fartny, Drag Garney, Drag Jarney, Drag Dragney, Drag Drugney, Drag Zarney, Drag Harney, Drag Harpney, Drag Larpney, Drag Sarnie, Drag Yarney, Drag Blondie, Drag Xarnie, and their leader The Drag Barney! They were all wearing beutarful Drag, and Drag Barney begin to speak, Why U Segsey devilles really are interested in me, but anyways, let's get to thematta, Jay jay was very pissed off that he had to say that Drag Barnies were allowed in the conservative nation that he had founded, so Jay Jay instead said that he wound ent allow the Drag Barnies to take a SINGLE STEP into his country. The Drag Barney then left the building but promised Squid that they would "do it". Drag Bernie was very disspointed cause she wanted to ask Jay Jay on a date, but before she could leave with the other drag Barnies, Jay Jay came up to her and asked, YoU aRe So BeAtIfUl, So, CaN i AsK yOu On A dAtE??? And she was so EXCITED!!!!! Day 3: The Drag is off now? Squid, Tommy Dickles, Bernie, Barney, Jay Jay, Stella, and Shrek were in group seeX to celebrate their Gayness. Squid was being pounded by Drag Barney and Bernie at the same time, then the 2 Dinosuars started rubbing their COCs together in pure exxxtasy, Tommy, Stella and Shrek were being vaginally penetrated by Dildys, while Jay Jay ate through Tommy's jackpot slot! As for everyone else; Suzie died from the shock of having a baby, Her intersex son, was adopted by Blossom and named Jujujuju, and was raised as a demon child. Shrek and Stella are in an open relationship. And finally, the creator got finished writing this story! Category:Loads of Characters Category:Random Capitalization